


Rattling the Cage

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consciousness was there, its presence a reminder of what he had done, and what had needed to be done. Sometimes, though, the Doctor enjoyed letting it rattle the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In front of him London seemed to glow. The flat rose above the bustle of the streets below him but it was low enough that the other buildings blocked away the setting sun. Shadows played against the taller structures casting a glow around them. Nary a cloud in the sky and soon he would be walking out against the crowds.

At least she would be by his side.

Narrowing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and held it. Closing his eyes he could hear the muffled voices from the world outside of the walls. A tilt of the world and the Doctor let out his breath in a heavy puff, eyes snapping open.

A jingling of keys made his shoulders relax and closing his eyes he waited. The soft click of the key in the lock, a click on her heels on the hardwood floor – no practical shoes for her now – and the swipe of her phone as she opened it to check for messages.

“John?”

“In here,” he called back, eyes blinking open slowly. The once soft glow was starting to burn harder against the buildings, the last dredge of the evening sun trying to make its presence known. Letting his arms loosen against his side he waited for her to wrap her arms around him, her lips against his.

Breaking the kiss, she smiled up at him. “How was your day?”

“Wonderfully boring.”

Wrinkling her nose, she gave a soft chuckle. “You, love, are the _only_ person I can think of that thinks boring is wonderful.”

Smirking slightly John pushed her against the tall window, one hand sliding up the front of her blouse, cupping her breast before inching the hem from her shirt. “Then how about we make the night wonderfully exciting?”

+

_A horrible scream ripped through the house as the Doctor and Sylvia glared at one another. Snapping his gaze toward the door he was running through the archway and up the stairs before the others could react. Slamming her bedroom door open he could see Donna gasping for breath as she clutched at her blankets._

_Swooping down he sat next to her, gripping her wrists. Her skin was clammy, her back arching as she gaped, staring sightlessly at her ceiling._

_“Donna,” he grit out and then felt the slam of the consciousness trying to assert itself. “Donna!”_

_Her head snapped at him and she sat up forcefully. Her arms slipped from his grip but she grasped at his shirt, her face buried in his shoulder._

_Her breath was warm and harsh against his skin and he swallowed thickly. Her fingers dug against his skin and he felt like moaning. Against his own thoughts the consciousness was flicking seductively toward him, wanting to break free._

_“Donna,” he snarled again, grasping her head and pulling her away to look at him. “Donna_ look _at me.”_

_Her breath seemed to be evening out, her lids drooping gently. Below her lashes he could see the gold of her eyes burst before turning blue again. Tears slid down her cheeks and she choked out a sob._

_“I thought you were gone.” She let out a ragged breath and her body went limp. “I thought you had left me.”_

+

In the back of the taxi Donna held onto his hand. She was flush against his side, her body warm and soft. The Doctor – _John_ – enjoyed the contact. Today, the consciousness was behaving itself. No seductive flicks toward him, no rattling of its cage. His fingers tightened around hers and he caught her gaze as she smiled up at him.

Wednesday. The night Sylvia left the house and John and Donna had dinner with Wilf. Surprisingly, Sylvia didn’t hate him. She kept him at arm’s length, a slow and steady glare marring her features when she thought Donna wasn’t looking. Thankfully, Donna seemed used to her mother’s attitude toward her significant others that she barely blinked an eye.

As the taxi slid up before the house John handed over the money and watched as Donna adjusted her skirt before stepping out of the car. From his vantage point he could see the driver’s eyes wander over her legs and up her back before catching his eye. With a small snarl he merely shook his head before following her out.

Already at the door Wilf waved at both of them, a beaming smile over his features as Donna hugged him. Ushering them both into the house he gave a tight nod at John before linking arms with his granddaughter. Following them in the Doctor had to pause, wincing at the scene.

It was all so glaringly domestic.

+

_“What do you mean you can’t leave?”_

_Pinching his nose the Doctor swallowed against the multiple pairs of eyes staring expectantly at him. Around the table were the remaining Children of Time having gathered at his request._

_“Donna – I can’t leave her right now,” he got out, voice strained._

_“Why?” Jack prompted. “What’s wrong with her?”_

_And so he told them, explained what he had to do. How she had woken up in a nightmare, one of his memories merging to become a terror to her. How the consciousness had wanted to take hold, break out of its cage, reassert itself._

_“If I leave her alone it just may,” the Doctor finally said. “And if it does, it will kill her. A Time Lord mind in the body of a Human? Her synapses will overload, keeping her awake, and her body will begin to shut down. She won’t be able to_ function _.”_

_Hands shaking he stood and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He couldn’t tell them how it felt to have the caress of another mind reaching out to him. The rush he felt as Donna held onto him, feeling it rattle against its mental cage._

_For the briefest of moments he thought of letting it free._

_And then he remembered. He remembered Donna and how he felt and wait she meant to him._

_The Doctor could feel them all staring at him, their thoughts loud and jumbled around him. Pressing his palms against the bench he felt it nip into his palms. Taking a deep breath he turned around._

_“So you’re going to stay here?” Martha asked calmly. “For how long?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Can you remove it without hurting her?”_

_“It’s possible,” he admitted, hearing the unspoken question._ Without killing her? _But did he want to? He kept his gaze away from Jack, wondering what the Boe-kind already knew. “But for the time being, I’ll be staying on earth.”_

_“Will you do any travelling?”_

_Blinking he gave a little shrug. “I’m sure I will.”_

+

“My therapist mentioned I should try hypnosis,” Donna whispered later that night, her head on his shoulder.

Stiffening, he stared out the window. “Oh?”

Nodding, she sighed. “I told her no.” In the reflection of the glass he could see her eyes narrowing. “I don’t know why I even see her.”

“Because it helps.” And it did, to an extent. Her GP had said that maybe it would help, having someone outside of the situation to talk to. At first Donna had resisted, insisting that she wasn’t someone who needed to talk about her _situation_.

Until John had mentioned that it may help. She had stared at him, shocked at the admittance. Even he had been shocked, but what could it really hurt? And in the end, Donna had agreed, and he found that there really wasn’t any harm in her seeing a therapist.

Except now.

“But hypnosis?” he wrinkled his nose at the thought and felt her giggle against him.

“I had a feeling you’d object,” she murmured. “Besides, while I don’t mind talking with her, there’s a _reason_ why I don’t remember those two years, and maybe it’s a _good_ reason I don’t, you know?”

Nodding, he pressed his lips against her temple. “I do.”

+

_“So she believes you’re in a relationship?”_

_Nodding, the Doctor tapped his fingers against the kitchen table. Since staying on earth he had been spending more time with Sarah Jane. Out of all the people he had travelled with she was – other than Donna – a centering force for him._

_Sitting back in her chair Sarah Jane licked her lips. “I see.”_

_“She’s been trying to be intimate with me.”_

_“Well,” she drawled out, her voice soft. “If she believes you’re in a relationship…”_

_“I know.”_

_Making patterns with her nail on the tabletop she scratched the surface and then cleared her throat. “And I take it you don’t want to be intimate with her?”_

_Rubbing the back of his neck he squeezed his eyes shut. “Actually, it’s because I do want to I’m hesitant.” He flicked his eyes open and bored his eyes into hers. “I do want to be with her Sarah Jane.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the flat John paused at the amount of smells drifting over him. He had a sense of them prior to coming in but being around them made him still. Garlic, onions, and popping tomatoes. A brief grin broke out over his face.

He didn’t know where her ability – or love – of cooking came from but he was grateful. Walking slowly but steadily into the kitchen he watched as she pushed around the vegetables while checking the pasta.

“Hello.”

Her shoulders jerked in surprise but when she turned she was smiling broadly at him. “You’re home early!” Walking around the island she kissed him softly and moaned as he opened his lips to her, tongue sweeping against hers. Her fingers went to his hair, tugging gently and he ground against her, wanting.

Breaking away with a gasp she shivered and linked her fingers behind his neck. “Keep this up and dinner will be ruined.”

“We can always get takeout,” he groaned out, dipping his head to her neck. He nipped and sucked gently as she let her head drop back.

With a laugh she gently pushed him away and went back to the stove. Looking into the oven, she then flicked her eyes toward the cupboard. “Can you set the table? It should only be a few minutes now.”

+

_Pouring over the information his computer was providing the Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. Nothing he was inputting was outputting the information he wanted to see. Dropping his head in his hands he rubbed his palms down and then up his face, under his glasses and groaned._

_“You should go home Doctor,” a voice called out from the doorway._

_Jerking his head up, he gave a weak smile. “Hello Kate.”_

_"Hello," she echoed and then made a shooing motion. "You. Should. Go. Home."_

_“I just need a little more time,” he told her._

_“You’ve been here for 12 hours,” she sighed. “I think Donna will start to wonder where you are. Actually, I’m surprised she hasn’t tried to call you.”_

_The Doctor frowned at that as well. It was odd to him that she hadn’t texted at the very least and he shoved his hand in his pocket and then felt his shoulders droop when he opened the screen of his mobile. Two missed calls and two unread messages. “Oh.”_

_Flicking his phone open he read over the items and then called her, aware of Kate watching him. “Donna…no, everything’s fine…I’m sorry, I am, I just got…no, I’ll be home shortly, I promise. I-I love you too.” Hanging up, he took a deep breath. “I guess this can wait until tomorrow.”_

_“Of course it can,” Kate nodded, pushing off from the door. “Now go_ home _.”_

+

 

All of them were milling around the kitchen. From his vantage point he could see Donna was tense but she was also laughing with Martha and Sarah Jane, her shoulders up but her voice light. John knew they were in her domain and encroaching her personal space.

“So, shall we go out onto the balcony?” he finally called out over the din of the conversation. “Just us gents for now?” He looked hopefully at Jack and Mickey, who nodded, and returned Donna’s grateful smile. Brushing past her, he pressed his lips to her temple. “Let me know when dinner will be ready and I’ll come help.”

“Just another 20 minutes about,” she murmured back and took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

Squeezing her fingers he swept out of the room, hearing the two other men behind him. As they stepped over the threshold a gall of laughter followed from the kitchen and he could already feel Donna’s tension evaporate.

Sitting in his usual spot John slouched slightly in his chair. Jack took the spot to his left and then Mickey, both looking at him expectantly.

“How are things?” Mickey finally pressed, mimicking his stance. “Donna seems happy, but how are you?”

“Actually? Doing quite well,” he nodded. “Work is good, and it allows me to travel when needed. An easy cover when you can just say that you work for the Government.” He chuckled drily. “It’s amazing how humans just brush that off. Your wary of your government system but you also seem to want to keep it as secret as possible.”

“Not just humans,” Jack murmured, eyebrows shooting up.

“True,” he nodded. “But it’s helpful in this situation.”

The three lapsed into silence, the London night washing over them.

+

_“You want to what?” he asked, slightly incredulous._

_Before him Donna stood, arms crossed. “I want to entertain.”_

_“Entertain_ whom? _” the Doctor wondered, eyes darting around._

_“Our friends. Martha and Mickey, Sarah Jane,” she paused and took a deep breath. “Jack, when he’s around.”_

_“But…why?”_

_“It’s what couples_ do _, John. They entertain, have friends over, cook for them. And lord knows we have the space,” she reminded him, arm sweeping toward their dining room._

 _Eyes flicking to where she was pointing he had to concede she was correct. When he had purchased the flat for them he had gone slightly overboard, but he needed something that at least had_ space _. For him, for her, and now for their friends._

_“Even Jack?” he echoed._

_Nodding slowly she kept her face neutral. He knew she disliked the Boe-kind but she was keeping mum on the true reason why. If he felt so inclined, he could find out himself. Instead, he allowed her to have a few secrets of her own._

_She would tell him eventually._

_“When will you wish to have them over?”_

_Breaking out into a smile, she let her arms fall to her sides. “Two weekends from now?”_

_Chuckling, he gave a small nod. “Let’s get the invites out then.”_

+

Clearing up the dishes after their friends had left John let out a slow breath. This incarnation thankfully enjoyed the company of many people. Not that his others hadn’t but he couldn’t see some of his others enjoying something so disgustingly domestic.

Not that he could have seen himself doing this not that long ago either. From the kitchen he could hear the radio turn on and Donna begin to hum along with the music. In his mind’s eye she was already dancing, hips swaying, bare toes tapping when she was at the sink.

He had found he loved it.

Putting the dishes on the bench he returned the smile she flashed up at him.

“Have fun?” Donna asked, slipping her hands into the suds.

“More than I expected.”

Giggling, she rolled her hips in tune to the music. “Oh? That’s good then.”

“Quite good,” he nodded sagely and then set about drying the cleaned glasses. “I won’t be averse to doing this again.”

Turning to him Donna allowed herself to finally relax. “Thank you.”

+

_He was annoyed. Donna was frustrated._

_It was making for a long evening._

_“I don’t get why you’re being so, so_ stubborn _about this,” she finally puffed out._

_“And I don’t understand why you’re so worried about this,” he grit back. “They’re our friends, whatever we do they’ll be fine with.”_

_“Are you sure about that?” Donna clenched her teeth and took a step back. “Maybe if you were the only one putting it on…”_

_Eyes narrowing the Doctor pursed his lips. “What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“Nothing, just…nothing.” Turning away from him she looked over her recipe cards and then to the screen she had open on her laptop._

_“Don’t turn away from Donna,” he murmured, crossing his arms. “And don’t shut away from me. What was that supposed to mean?”_

_“Look, they’re more your friends than mine, I get that. And I want this to be perfect, and for them to not look down on me, and to finally see that I’m…” she trailed off, her shoulders stooping forward._

_Startled, the Doctor gaped at her. “Is that what you really think?” Putting his arms around her he sighed. “Donna, they are_ our _friends, not just mine.”_

_“Then why do they seem so hesitant around me?”_

_Mulling that over, he worked his jaw slightly and then closed one eye, rubbing against it harshly. “Honestly? I think they’re surprised we’ve settled down like this. We were traveling so much before and only saw them infrequently that they’re just trying to get used to the new situation. Just like we are.” Seeing her nod, he spun her gently in his arms. “Okay?”_

_“Okay,” she finally whispered back, blinking slightly. Smiling gently up at him, she grasped for a notecard. “Does this look good?”_

_Flicking his eyes to her carefully penned card, he read it quickly and nodded. “It looks amazing.”_


	3. Chapter 3

_“And this one,” the estate agent, Laura, says with a flourish. “Is my favorite. Three bedrooms, two baths, overlooks the city.” She gives a little sigh that makes the Doctor raise an eyebrow and Donna bite her lip. “It’s within your price range, everything you’re asking for – with a few added perks.” Turning she beamed at the both of them. “Really, it’s quite the steal for your needs and wants.”_

_“It really is quite something,” Donna murmured, her fingers flexing in his. Peeking into the reception room she turns her head toward Laura. “All right if we look around?”_

_“By all means, yes! I’ll just be in the kitchen.” With another smile at both of them she spins and turns down the hallway._

_Hearing her let out a whoosh of air the Doctor watches as her shoulders loosen._

_“All right?” he murmurs next to her ear and gives a small smirk as she shivers._

_“Yes,” she nibbles on her lip once more. “It’s just, she can be a bit overwhelming.”_

_Humming his agreement, he leads them into the reception room and walks carefully around the room, Donna behind him. Stopping by the windows he slides his hands into the pocket of his jacket, eyes narrowing._

_“It’s in a good location,” she says, and he turns his head to see her back to him, eyes going down a hall. “Close to both our jobs, far enough away from my mother but near enough that visiting won’t be too bad of commute.” Running her fingers through her hair, she turns with a smile. “What do you think?”_

_“I think we should look at the bedrooms.”_

 

\--

 

_Stepping into the kitchen they both watched as Laura looked between them expectantly, her eyes wide and round. Hands clasped on top of her portfolio she gave them a knowing look._

_“How did you like this one?”_

_“It’s beautiful,” Donna nodded, looking at the Doctor who gave a quick nod. “And we’d like to put an offer in.”_

_“Oh wonderful!” Clapping her hands she then took out her paperwork. “I don’t know why but I just had this feeling this is the one that you would be taking! And the couple who currently owns are very motivated in selling – they’re moving overseas you see. So, let me draw up the paperwork for you, go over the information. How are you going to be paying again? When I spoke with Lis she didn’t really say.”_

_“Cash,” the Doctor told her._

_“I-I’m sorry?”_

_Feeling his eyebrow rise he ran his tongue against the back of his teeth. “We’ll be paying cash.”_

 

_“I see,” she whispered and then cleared her throat. “Well, let me see how quickly I can get into contact with the owners, shall I?”_

+

 

“All right Donna?”

 

Looking up she blinks quickly and then smiles. “Yes, quite. Why?”

 

Shrugging, he takes a sip of his wine. “You seem a million miles away.”

 

Shaking her head, she leans over and kisses the side of his mouth. “Nope, right here, I promise. Just thinking about what I’m going to wear tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Drinks, with Martha and Sarah Jane? Remember?”

 

“Vaguely,” he murmured and thought back through their conversations. Hearing her exasperated sigh he flashes her a grin. “Now, now, I have been a _bit_ busy.”

 

“I know,” she nodded and slips around the island, her arms looping around his waist. “So very, very busy.”

 

“Are you mocking me, Ms. Noble?”

 

 Kissing him soundly, she moaned as he pressed her against the island, lifting her. Legs hooking around his waist, she gasped as his mouth pressed down her neck, palm cupping her breast.

 

“Oh,” she breathed against his hair, fingers tugging at the stands. “Mmm, John.”

 

Grinning he tugged her shirt off and his mouth went to her breasts, sucking and nipping as she gasped and whimpered above him. Pushing up her skirt he grabbed at the waist band of her stockings and slipped them off, hearing them tear.

 

“I’ll buy you more,” he growled as she paused in her writhing, sliding two fingers against her damp curls. “Oh, you like that don’t you darling.”

 

Nodding only, Donna let her legs spread more and she moaned as his two fingers slid into her, and she lifted her hips.

 

Tentatively he pressed two fingers against her temple as he hooked his fingers. Closing his eyes he let his mouth fall open slightly as she clenched around his fingers as he sped up his ministrations.

 

There, at the back of her mind he saw it. The consciousness pressing against the cage, the bars seemingly rattling with its force. He’s done this before and each time it’s intoxicating. The consciousness seems to whimper along with her, teasing him for its release. He can’t but it’s arousing, Donna’s voice in his ear, the consciousness in his mind.

 

When she comes the consciousness cries out with her, angry and loved and _wanting_. Pulling back slightly, he stares at Donna as he licks his fingers and she shivers. Pupils blown, hair in disarray he groans and unbuckles his belt, letting his trousers and pants fall to the floor. Wrapping one hand around him and another around her back he presses her forward and thrusts into her, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

 

Bracing her, he pants slightly and presses his fingers against her temple once more. The consciousness is back, crying out for its release. Bearing his teeth as Donna chants nonsensically against his ear, he feels his mouth drop open once again, feeling her walls clench around him and the consciousness bring in him farther, its pull seductive.

 

“Oh, _fuck yes_ John,” Donna cries out, and her hips lift a little.

 

Groaning, he allows the bars of the cage to widen slightly and the tendrils of the consciousness urge him on. He’s feeling everything around him – Donna’s walls, her fingers sinking into his shoulders, her words against his exposed skin.

 

With a simple caress against one of the tendrils she screams and his body begins to hum.

 

“Y-yes, _Doctor!_ ”

 

With this final scream against his neck he sinks his fingers into her back and roars her name as he comes, hips pounding into her. Panting, he quickly entrapped the consciousness in its original cage and pulled back slowly.

 

“Donna?” he whispered and felt his hearts speed up. She was limp against his chest, her hair a tangled wall of curls around her face. Pulling back further, he supported her and felt her head roll onto his shoulder. His thoughts began to race and he thought of where the TARDIS was currently located. With one more press against her temples he kept well away from the cage but sighed when he saw that, though passed out, she was fine.

 

Kicking his trousers and pants away from his ankles he slipped an arm under her knees and one around her back, walking to their bedroom.


End file.
